


Collide into You

by pearlyaccio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A ghost?, A human?, Alternate Universe, Doyoung is confused, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Most Of It, Mysterious, Obviously some, Taeyong is weird, can't tell, i don't know what to tag, i guess, in... a way, so am I, what is happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlyaccio/pseuds/pearlyaccio
Summary: When time seperated them.When fate brought them.When world gave them permission.It’s so unreal.But, all they do just hoping and talking to the moon.Nobody would expect a stranger to barge into their house and claimed to be their roomate, so what's happening exactly?





	1. Unexpected Encounter

It’s raining outside. Ten just gave him a goodbye wave before he walked outside and started to run without anything, but his sweater. Doyoung finished his work and sat on the bench, near the door. His boss had gone home one hour ago, leaving him with the red panda boy, but Ten also had gone home a while ago. Doyoung had the responsibility to keep the cafe safe until it gets locked for tomorrow. He sighed deeply, watching the blur-street from a watered window. He had an urge to bring his old umbrella today, but he ended up leaving it at the front door as Ten called him and joked about _why should bring a pretty umbrella in this sunny day?_ He... was pretty sure believed Ten and ended up like this. He couldn’t blame Ten about it because he knew he will end up miserably if he follows Ten’s opinion. But, even he had known, he always follows the red panda boy’s opinion.

Doyoung’s phone buzzed as a new message awakened his phone monitor. Gave a ‘T’ to unlock it, Doyoung was grinning sweetly as reading the red panda boy’s message. 

> _From. Ten_
> 
> _Do you still there? Do you want me fetch you home?_
> 
> _PS : Sorry about umbrella stuff before._

Chuckling softly, Doyoung typed the reply.

> _To. Ten_
> 
> _Yes_ _,_ _i_ _f you don’t mind._
> 
> _PS : Hahaha. It’s okay._
> 
> _From._ _Ten_
> 
> _Okay! Wait the_ _red panda_ _please…_
> 
> _I will come faster than_ _a_ _cat_ _that running on the fire._
> 
> _PS : Thanks!_

Doyoung sighed. Ten was a red panda, resembling a red panda. That Thai-boy admitted that too, but he always brought some cat stuffs recently, that made Doyoung confused. And it’s new. Doyoung thought, Ten really met a real _cat_ somewhere. He hopes that cat wouldn’t be like the eagle which threw the red panda away after he forced the red panda to stay in his cavern for a night. Poor Ten. But, he’s always cheerful, making Doyoung couldn’t do anything about it.

Time had passed, but Ten still had not come yet. Doyoung placed his bag on the cashier table, humming a new song from his step brother, who sent that yesterday via email. That was a good song, with a melodic tone and calm. Like a lullaby for Doyoung. The lyric was good too—after he killed his time, one hour or more, to translate it with the help of the manual dictionary, because it’s English, and he sucks with that.

The bell door rang, stopping Doyoung in track as a boy came in, shivering in his wet black coat. He glanced at Doyoung and sat on the bench that Doyoung sat before. Doyoung wanted to ask, but he closed his mouth and walked to the kitchen to make something. He smelled a scent of his special—not really—tea and came back to put it on the table the boy nearest. The boy glanced at Doyoung again and bowed his head.

“It’s free,” Doyoung mumbled. The man nodded, giving a warm to his body as he was drinking it a little bit. He whispered _thanks_ and glanced again at Doyoung before glued his eyes at the tea.

“I’m Taeyong,” Doyoung blinked in two-three times and nodded.

“Doyoung,” he replied it merely, but friendly enough. Couldn’t unseen the Taeyong boy’s smirk after he told him his name, Doyoung shrugged and took a look at the tea, but it no longer there. The cup was empty. Doyoung was confused as Taeyong suddenly rose up and sighed.

“I’ll go,” before Doyoung could react, he’d disappeared in the cold rain.

After a long pause—or some minutes—Ten finally came with a soaked pants as he entered the cafe with a mad face. Doyoung went blank as Ten started saying nonsense about he had come here ten minutes ago, searching him but found nothing. Ten thought, Doyoung had gone home already, so he decided to leave to go to Doyoung’s house, but he returned as a strange mind appeared in his mind about why Doyoung didn’t lock their café. And here he was the rest Doyoung knew.

“But I was here,” Doyoung said, making Ten rolled his eyes in a shrug.

 

xxx

 

A sunlight brushed pass Doyoung’s eyes gently, stripping Doyoung’s dream one by one. The warm caressed his face and made a slight light at the back of his eyelids. Covering his face with full hands, Doyoung rolled his body to the right and aroused to find his shadow on the wall. His hair was messy, like a weed in Harvest Moon’s game that he really loves to play. A sudden empty feeling came as he remembered his memory card that disappeared when he was still Junior High School. Doyoung pulled his hair in frustration. He pursed his bridge nose as Popuri, the girl character with long pinky hair that he’d crush with, appeared in his mind. A hollow laugh escaped from Doyoung’s thin lips. He should have saved their marriage and their son, but his forgetful mind couldn’t tell where he put that small memory card in his room.

The breeze made the curtain swayed as a fresh air captured Doyoung’s nose. He could hear many honks from the window, making his morning were not calm as usual. Started his activity by stretching his arm slowly, he paused as his phone buzzed.

> _From._ _Ten_
> 
> _What do you prefer? Pink or Blue?_

Frowning, Doyoung typed the reply.

> _To._ _Ten_
> 
> _For what? But I prefer Blue_
> 
> _From._ _Ten_
> 
> _Thanks!_

Letting out a small yawn, Doyoung shook his head and stood up. His stomach growled. Doyoung cut his purpose from the bathroom to choose the kitchen instead. He made a small sandwich and ate everything with one bite. Feeling better, he continued his track. Washed his face and cleaned his teeth in a minute. He dried his face with a towel and walked to his old couch.

Before he could even sit on it, he walked again to the door as it’s knocked. Doyoung yawned again and opened his door, expecting to see Ten. But, there’s no sign of his red panda best friend. As a replacement, there was a boy who introduced his name to Doyoung yesterday noon. He was still wearing his black coat and a hat this time. Doyoung kept silent since he didn’t know what to do. The boy—or Taeyong—stared at Doyoung for a while and he showed his bag to the younger.

“I am moving,” he said. Doyoung could understand what he said in the first time, but what he couldn’t understand is why Taeyong told him that. He’s stranger for Taeyong and so was Taeyong for him. They just met yesterday and what they had shared were only their name and the tea that made by Doyoung.

Still in daze, Doyoung was shocked to find Taeyong was not longer in front of him. Confused, Doyoung turned around and got shocked again as seeing Taeyong was lying on his old couch. His bag was still clinging on his back, a remote in his hand. Doyoung walked closer. “What are you doing?” he asked. Taeyong gave him an innocent face and pouted. “I’m thirsty,” that was his reply. Doyoung frowned, didn’t get what he wanted. “I asked, what are you doing?” again. “This is... my place,” he added. Taeyong nodded in approval.

“If this your place, then I’ll say, I am moving _in_ ,”

“What?!”

“I am moving in. We’ll live together from now,” 

Having a stranger that told you only a name yesterday and now he suddenly moved in, you’ll think he is crazy. Doyoung shook his head furiously. He wanted to speak out his feeling, but Taeyong cut him off with his hand that pressed the TV on. He increased the volume and began to laugh at the gag-joke inside the TV. Doyoung’s frown was getting deeper as Taeyong’s laugh echoing in his house.

“Wait. No no no. What did you mean by that? How could you know this is my house?” then Doyoung continued to speak with his own words; his own word that only he the one who understand it; Taeyong could hear the younger blabbering something like ‘red panda’ and ‘cat’ and ‘eagle’ _._

“What I mean was. I move to _here_ and... I just randomly knocked stranger’s door,” Doyoung facepalmed. Taeyong grinned at him and took off his black coat. He placed it near his backpack on the couch and walked inside Doyoung’s apartment a bit more for the owner’s likings. Before Taeyong could take the empty-glass to drink, Doyoung had already standing in front of him, spreading his arms; making a gate; to stop Taeyong. Taeyong blinked and tilted his head to the side. Doyoung shook his head again.

“You just randomly knocked anyone’s door and said to them you move in. You’re crazy!” Doyoung pushed Taeyong. Taeyong moved backward, didn’t against it. Then Doyoung continued.

“And what do you think you got my permission to do that huh?”

“Ouch, it hurts me. You should have done better to your customer,” Taeyong placed his palm on his chest and made a hurt expression. Doyoung squinted, _what is this stranger trying to do? To fool him?_. Doyoung pushed Taeyong again. Taeyong moved backwards dramatically.

“You aren’t my customer okay, you should go,”

“I can’t,” Doyoung shot him a look. Taeyong sighed and shook his head. He said the same word again, more sincere and Doyoung caught there’s a deep meaning behind it. But, he could careless this time. Doyoung is a type of person who enjoys eating alone—even though Ten likes to disturb his peacefulness—and doesn’t go well with a stranger. So, he just wanted to keep this image until he dies and it’s better for Taeyong to go.

“Why? You can come, then you can leave too,” Doyoung crossed his arms as he was narrowing his eyes. Taeyong sighed again and said the same word again. Doyoung let out a frustration by his mouth.

“Why? Why? Wh—” “Because you were the one who begged me to stay,” Taeyong said, louder with his husky voice. He was quivered and didn’t dare to look at the younger with his eyes. With that unexpected answer, Doyoung went still. He blinked and looked everywhere but Taeyong. He didn’t know why, but he... he strangely believed what Taeyong had said to him.

Taeyong cleared his throat and lifted his eyes to look at Doyoung in the eyes. Doyoung darted his eyes to the older. He thought he could see how Taeyong wanted to tell him more; maybe in the past he had amnesia or something; but what he found it was a wide-naughty-smirk. Taeyong clapped his hands in front of Doyoung, making him back to his sense again.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” the smirk was still there.

“What’s good?” Doyoung already knew the answer of that. But, his words just escaped sloopily like that.

“My acting,”

 

_Doyoung ended up call_ _ing_ _the police to bring the stranger_ _out of his house._


	2. A Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When time seperated them.  
> When fate brought them.  
> When world gave them permission.  
> It’s so unreal.  
> But, all they do just hoping and talking to the moon.
> 
> Nobody would expect a stranger to barge into their house and claimed to be their roomate, so what's happening exactly?

Doyoung ended up calling the police to bring the stranger out of his house. But, when the police came, Taeyong couldn’t be found anywhere. Doyoung got confused and apologized right away before the police could think he was crazy. The police told him to call them again if the stranger has comeback. Doyoung nodded and thanked them. He let out a relief breath and slumped on the couch. His phone buzzed and he already knew that it’s Ten.

 _From._ _Ten_

 _It’s cute_ _,_ _isn’t it? I_ _s it_ _good with this or not?_

_Tell me honestly._

Doyoung yawned and looked at the small picture that Ten had sent to him. It was a picture of a cat doll with blue clothes standing beside a cute red panda doll with white clothes and a pink hat. Doyoung knew who the owner of the red panda one. It’s Ten. Ten had brought that doll a week ago.

 _To._ _Ten_

_Yes, kind of. It’s good I think._

_Why_ _do_ _you like_ _a_ _cat_ _suddenly?_

Ten didn’t reply him quickly like usual. Doyoung didn’t mind and placed his phone back on the table. He sighed deeply and turned off the TV. He sighed again and began to massage his neck. The stranger had gone. He had his house again, alone, exclusively only for himself. He wanted to laugh, but he didn’t know the reason, so he kept quiet until he found something strange.

“Why the TV was on?” Doyoung turned his head with a huge expectation that he would find Taeyong there, with his smirk, wanted to shock Doyoung again with his sudden appearance. But, there’s no Taeyong. “I’m sure I had turned it off before the police came,” he mumbled to himself with a deep frown. “Or I asked him to turn it off, but he escaped immediately when I was calling the police?” Doyoung blinked, rose up, and gasped.

There’s on the couch, Taeyong’s bag with his black coat. Those things exactly sat beside him, but he didn’t see them before. He examined his surrounding to seek that boy in his house, still no sign of Taeyong then slowly, his ears caught a sound from the kitchen. A curious feeling wrapped around him, he walked straight to the room. “I make some eggs and bacons,” Doyoung gasped again. Taeyong took off his apron, Doyoung’s apron actually, and placed the spatula in its place again. He grinned at Doyoung and brought the two plates full of foods to the table.

“Just eat, it’s free from me,” he said again. Took a seat and started to eat, since he was hungry from the beginning.

“Oh My God! You come back again?” Taeyong looked at Doyoung’s face. The younger’s face was so hilarious. His rounded eyes became wider, his jaw dropped, and he was staring at Taeyong without blinking. Taeyong laughed with the new view.

“No, I’ve never _left_ you,”

 

xxx

 

Without even seeing the clock, Doyoung knew the sky had painted into orange. He skipped his meal and his work. Ten had called him more than ten times, but he ignored him. He locked himself in his room, wrapping his blanket around his body and closing his eyes tautly. He could hear the husky voice called his name again and again from the door. It was Taeyong. Taeyong was still there. He apologized to Doyoung even though he didn’t know what the problem he had caused. Doyoung didn’t want to hear his apologize. He just wanted Taeyong to leave him. But deep inside his heart, he wanted Taeyong to explain every weird thing that happened to him.

“Doyoung, I’m sorry,” Taeyong called him again. His voice was soft and weak, almost like pleading. Doyoung shook his head.

“Okay, if you really want me to leave, I’ll leave, but not now. I don’t have anything. I need time to rest. I’ll leave tomorrow. Just let me stay for one night.” Taeyong said. Doyoung pulled his blanket down. He faced his door that shaking with Taeyong’s back resting from another side. He sighed. Although Doyoung is a lonely type of person, he is kind, kind enough to let a stranger stays in his house for just one night.

“Deal,” he muttered under his breath, but Taeyong surprised him. The guy let out a childish _horraaayyy_ behind the door. Doyoung frowned. He’s sure his voice was low enough for only him that could hear.

Before he could open the door, his phone buzzed again.

 _From._ _Ten_

 _I’m sorry I didn’t reply you_ _Doyoungie_ _. Are you mad?_

 _Why you don’t_ _go to_ _work?_

 _To._ _Ten_

_No, I’m not. It’s okay._

_A_ _big_ _mess just_ _happened in my house._

Doyoung couldn’t describe the situation well to Ten. He couldn’t let the red panda boy knows there’s a stranger came, begged him to let him stay for one night. He couldn’t let the red panda boy knows there’s a stranger who came from nowhere, vanished, and came again.

He sighed and opened the door to face the stranger. Taeyong’s eyes lightened up to see the owner of the house.

“Thank yo—”

“Just explain, who, where, why, when, what, how?” Doyoung cut him. Taeyong blinked.

“I’m Taeyong,” he explained it slowly. Doyoung nodded. He already knew that. “I used to live at the small apartment two blocks from here, but from now I’ll live in your house,” Doyoung made a deep frown on his forehead. “Just one night, I know, just one night,” Taeyong added quickly. Doyoung nodded in agreement. “Because I lost everything,” Doyoung wanted to ask, but Taeyong continued, “I don’t know since when and I can’t answer your _what_ question,” Taeyong chuckled, “How? It is long story,” Taeyong made a smile in the end. Doyoung shook his head.

“Why? Why could you lose everything huh? You have a big debt?”

“No?” Taeyong’s statement was flying like a question for himself. Doyoung didn’t buy that. The younger really needed a great answer. What if Taeyong made up that story and he is actually a thug.

“But really, I don’t know why and since when I lost everything.” Taeyong groaned. “Remember when we met for the first time?” Doyoung didn’t answer that because he knew Taeyong didn’t need his answer. “That day I couldn’t enter my own apartment. Nobody could tell me why. Then I was waiting in front of my door when someone walked out from my apartment with a key in his hand. I was so shocked and wanted to ask him so badly, but he pretended can’t hear me. I ran to him but I lost him, then a rain came, I couldn’t find a dry place except your cafe. So, I went in. Lucky me you gave me a small treat.” The gleam in Taeyong’s eyes vanished. He looked so fragile suddenly in the younger’s eyes now. Doyoung took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, I’ll let you to stay,” Doyoung gave his best smile to comfort Taeyong. Taeyong only nodded slowly as Doyoung’s phone, again, buzzed. _~_

 _From._ _Ten_

 _I’ll come to your_ _apartment_ _I’m on my way~_

“Oh my God!” Doyoung squeaked.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just... _disaster,_ ” Doyoung said. Taeyong didn’t get the last word as the bell of Doyoung’s apartment rang. Taeyong turned his head to face the door. Doyoung went panic and pushed Taeyong’s body to somewhere, but he stopped to pull him back in front of his old couch.

“Doyoungiiiiiiieeee?” Ten’s voice could be heard from the door.

“Okay, that’s my best friend Taeyong, you should... you should... you should act like we are friends okay, and don’t say that you moved in,” Taeyong glanced at the door for a second, slightly confuse, and nodded. Doyoung gave him a thumb and pushed him to sit on the couch. Taeyong stared at Doyoung’s back when the younger walked to the front door.

“I’m coming,” Doyoung said, louder and clearly. Taeyong made a frown.

“It’s cold here!” that was the first statement Ten uttered when he was seeing Doyoung, standing in front of him with a very pale face.

“O-oh, sure, you can go in now,” Ten caught there’s something strange with how Doyoung was behaving today, but he shrugged it off.

Doyoung was biting his lips as watching Ten stepped inside his house. He waited for the red panda boy to scream because of a stranger or asked him something about a guy who sitting on his old couch. Doyoung waited and waited. “What are you doing there? Come in _silly,_ ” Ten rolled his eyes and pulled Doyoung to walk to his own house. Doyoung watched as Ten closed the door behind with his kick.

“Youngie, I want to hear your suggestion,” Ten walked to the couch. Doyoung nodded and tailed behind him. When he arrived in front of his old couch, he realized something was wrong. Taeyong was no longer there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hohoho I'm still struggling with connection asfdakdajk- I wish this one get posted! hmm... cry I really want to update

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at making summary/description or whatever is that because yeah, I will spill everything or not spill anything at all lmao
> 
> DoTae is my fav otp in NCT~ I love thier Tom and Jerry relationship hahaha so yeah, why not I try to make a fic about them XD
> 
> Please enjoy and I apologize for grammar mistake, typo, and error, hm... I'm still learning English yeah thank you :))


End file.
